


Are You Ready? I'm Ready.

by imamotherfuckingstarlord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Daily Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imamotherfuckingstarlord/pseuds/imamotherfuckingstarlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first Destiel little drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Ready? I'm Ready.

Dean stood there, nerves running through his body. Sam pats his back and pulls out a small flask from his pocket. Dean chuckles, taking the flask from his little brother and taking a sip. The whiskey calms his nerves.

 

Castiel looks out the window, staring out at the grass. The light shines down on the grass, making the color of the blades lighter. He smiles to himself, because it reminds him of Dean’s eyes. Balthazar walks up to him, laughs softly at his tie. He reaches to fix it, Castiel smiles, quietly thanking him.

 

Sam watches his brother pace the room, his hands in the pockets of his black slacks. He watches Dean with a smile, because his older brother was finally getting a happy ending.

 

Balthazar sat in the corner, watching Castiel by the window. He chuckles out loud at the way Castiel’s head tilts to the side, looking every bit anxious. Castiel looks up from the window, a small smile on his face.

 

Dean wonders if he picked the right color for his suit, he had seen the gray two piece and thought it would be perfect. He slipped the tie through his fingers, it had taken him some time to find the right tie. Feeling relief when he found the exact color tie that matched Castiel’s eyes.

 

Castiel slipped his hand in his jacket pocket, making sure it was still here. Looking over at Balthazar, who was busy looking at his phone, Castiel takes out the note. It’s aged, it’s been a few years, but there it was. The note Castiel had found in his trench coat one day, sprawled in Dean’s handwriting, the words said, “ I’m sorry Cas. I need you Cas. I love you, Cas.” Castiel smiles softly, before folding the note up and placing it safety into his pocket.

 

There was a soft knock on the door, it was time. Sam smiles, looking to his brother, he ask if he’s ready. Dean sighs contently, “I’ve been ready for a long time, Sammy.” The brothers exchange quick hugs, before leaving the room.

 

Balthazar opens the door, it was time. Castiel moves away from the window, buttoning up his jacket and walking towards Balthazar. “Are you ready, brother?” Castiel smiles, nodding, “I’ve waited a long time for him.”

 

At the same time, Dean and Castiel both enter the hallway. Their eyes meet and for that split second, the whole world is still. They meet in the middle, Castiel reaches over and touches Dean’s tie. “I like you’re tie.” Dean smirks, touching Castiels arm, “It’s in your pocket, isn’t it?” They knew each other so well, no secrets between them. Castiel nods, reaching down for Dean’s hand. Fingers intwine, the two souls walk down the hall, followed by Sam and Balthazar. They pause when they reach the large brown door, the words Marriage Bureau in white, lingered over the door.Dean looks over at Castiel, the man he fell in love with , all those years ago.Castiel smiles wholeheartedly at Dean, the soul he fell in love with, all those years ago. “Are you ready?” Dean ask, lightly giving Castiel’s hand a squeeze. Castiel smiles at Dean, knowing there was only one answer he was prepared to give, “I’m ready.”


End file.
